


Polo衫

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: 搭配daemon0804微博https://weibointl.api.weibo.cn/share/88879924.html?weibo_id=4401492523665946食用更佳





	Polo衫

达拉斯燃料队的休息室气氛消沉，他们漂亮的拿下了第一张图，却丢掉了接下来的两张。66号公路虽然加时推到，可惜一分钟奇迹并没有发生，女武神扇动翅膀扑灭了蓝火，连败的阴影依旧笼罩。

Julien拥抱了所有情绪低落的队员，除了一个——Benjamin一进休息室就坐到了最角落的一把椅子上，在整个赛后总结中一言不发。Dylan在Benjamin身边坐下，手搭在对方肩上轻轻拍着，一边凑过去小声安慰好友，不过看上去似乎没有什么效果。直到Aaron结束讲话、其他人陆陆续续起身，Benjamin仍然一动不动，像是他打算在休息室待到下一场达拉斯的比赛开始之前。

Julien稍微有一点点泄气，他今天刚刚拿到属于他的新的达拉斯的polo衫，非常好看，非常合身，深灰色很衬他浅金的头发。他在中场休息之后换上，期待着不管比赛结果如何都能让Benjamin眼前一亮，说不定还能难得地从他嘴里听到几句漂亮话。不过显然此时一反常态过于消沉的Benjamin更让人担心。Julien犹豫着过去说点什么能让对方的情绪开朗一点，然而Aaron在门口喊了他一声，显然主教练打算再来个教练组内的小会议。工作重要，而且Dylan还在那边，不必太过担心。Julien说服自己，转身快走两步追上教练组的其他成员。

会议没有持续很久，他们互道再见，Julien决定去卫生间洗把脸精神一下再离开。他摘掉眼镜放在洗手台上，往脸上泼了两捧水之后觉得不过瘾，索性直接把头伸到水龙头底下冲。哗哗的水流声中隐约传来开门的声音，接着是关门声和咔嗒一声——进来的人怎么把门锁了？

Bemjamin进来看见的就是这样的景象：金发青年慌慌张张抬起头，因为没戴眼镜，稍稍眯起眼睛试图看清进来的是谁，在发现是熟悉的身影之后神情明显放松，眉眼也舒展开了，“Benji？你还没走？Dylan呢？锁门干什么？”对方看上去有些困惑，湿透的发丝垂下来盖在眼前，水珠顺着头发滑下脸颊，滑过喉结，滑进领口，Benjamin突然觉得有点渴，他想舔掉那些水珠。

并且他通常喜欢立刻把想法付诸于行动。

Benjamin压根没打算回答问题——反正很快对方就没心思索要答案了。他走到他的教练身后，扶着肩膀把人扳过来面对面，低头咬上对方的喉结吮掉那些晶莹的水珠。他听见Julien倒吸一口气的声音，听见他小声抗议“你疯了这是在竞技场”。Benjamin含混地回了一句“所以我锁门了”，一边抓住对方推拒抵抗的手按在洗手台上，另一只手解开polo衫上面的扣子，扯开领口，然而预想当中的美味锁骨并没有如期出现。

“……你怎么里面还穿了一件。”

“最近空调太冷了。”Julien被弄的有点喘，说话有些断断续续。不过Benjamin显然也没在认真听，达拉然的副辅助今天并没有一个奶妈通常具备的耐心，他直接把Julien两件上衣的下摆一起卷了起来。大片胸腹突然暴露在室内的冷气里让Julien打了个冷颤，随即叼上乳尖的牙齿则让他没忍住呻吟出声。

Benjamin的动作不太体贴，甚至有一点粗鲁，嘴上又吸又咬的同时手也没闲着，抓着另一边随意揉捏。他已经不需要按着Julien的手了——后者的手现在必须用来捂住嘴巴才能保证自己不发出太大的声音。他的胸很敏感，乳头尤甚，今天穿一条紧身牛仔裤不是个好选择——下面已经被勒的不舒服了，可仅存的理智提醒自己他们还在公共场所。天知道他本来设想的是或许赢了比赛然后出去狂欢一夜，输了的话就两个人单独出去吃点东西，看场电影或者街上闲逛。然后回家，在密闭的，私人的空间里，在床上（其实其他地方也不赖），而不是……Julien越想越委屈，Bemjamin抬头就看见他的金发甜心皱着眉，瞪着自己的眼睛有些湿润，眼角泛红，喘息间夹杂着一两句恳求“回去好吗”，他后知后觉自己好像过分了些，嘴上却不饶人，“现在觉得害羞？发那样的照片的时候怎么不觉得了？”天知道当Benjamin看到照片上挺起的胸前微微隆起的双乳的时候，有多想把这个对自己的性感毫不自知的男人带回家关起来，尤其是发现这人整个赛后竟然都没来安慰自己，朋友有用的话还要男友干什么！Bemjamin想得生气，没轻没重用上牙啃了一口。

“嘶……”Julien吃痛，不过他终于对今天对方的反常有了些头绪，照片？自己今天好像没发推特也没发ins，只发了微博……可是一个法国人怎么会看得到微博上的东西？自己开微博账号的时候随口提了一句，不过当时对方似乎并没兴趣。

“我有个微博账号，我让Emily教我建的。”Bemjamin猜中男友的疑惑，很爽快地坦白，“我怎么可能没兴趣，只不过本来想偷偷看看你都会发些什么。”刚开始看见Julien发和自己相关会暗暗高兴，可是后来这人在微博上越来越放飞，有一些照片他甚至只发在微博上，他还称Gaël为最帅的法国选手！胡说！那个胡子哪里好看了！Bemjamin在心里磨牙。微博上的粉丝评论里对照片的口味也让他吃味，“是不是再过段时间你都要在微博上放裸照了”。Julien忍住没笑出声，但是一脸“您今年几岁了”的表情仍然让Bemjamin绷不住脸红。恼羞成怒的法国人用一个标准的法式湿吻把男友可能说出口的话都堵了回去。反常的原因找到了，警报解除，Julien沉浸在湿漉漉的吻里，直到伸向腰带的手把他惊醒。

“你疯了吗这不行……唔！”Benjamin伸手捂住的对方的抗议，另一只手隔着牛仔裤揉捏，一边在Julien耳边低声蛊惑，“不进去，用腿，好吗？”Julien被弄的七荤八素，迷迷糊糊就顺从地被翻了过去，腰带被解开，牛仔裤连同内裤一起掉到脚面。达拉然助教双手撑着洗手池的台面，低着头盯着水龙头上的花纹，拒绝抬头看镜子里已然乱七八糟的自己。这也太荒唐了，他真是对Bemjamin过于放纵了，下次一定要干脆果断的拒绝，不对，不会再有下一次了。后面被抹上冰凉的液体，Julien才发现自己好像忽略了什么——

“谁会随身带着润滑剂？你是早就想……”

Benjamin转过男友的头给了个安抚亲吻，捏着下巴让他抬头，两个人通过镜子对视，Julien看进Benjamin深邃的眉眼，他最受不了这个，法国人深陷的眼窝里藏着海洋，每每让他沉溺其中，无法思考。Julien彻底缴械投降，乖乖听从身后人“腿夹紧一点宝贝”的指示，直到自己身前身后都变得粘粘糊糊的。Bemjamin从身后抱紧Julien，两个人脸贴脸磨蹭了一会儿，Benjamin扯了纸巾把彼此清理干净，整理好衣服，一前一后走出了洗手间。

“哦对了，你穿这件衣服很好看。”  
“……MERCI.”  
“De rien :）”


End file.
